Bare Persuasion
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: On a trip to Stillwater, Gibbs takes Abby to visit one of his favorite places. Gibbs/Abby pairing.


Bare Persuasion

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Written for the prompt 'car' on the Gibbs/Abby shipper forum.

Disclaimer: NCIS, its characters etc are not mine.

* * *

Breathing in a sigh of contentment Abby closed her eyes and laid her hands on top of the solid arms that were wrapped around her from behind. The warm night air surrounded them and the sun had set just over an hour ago leaving the full moon as their only source of light. Gibbs leaned against the front of his Dodge Challenger, Abby held securely within his embrace, his chest pressed into her back.

His feet were parted so Abby could stand between them, her backside moulded intimately to the shape of his hips. Gibbs brushed soft, slow kisses over the exposed skin of her shoulder and neck, taking his time to suckle over her pulse point. Abby rubbed her fingers over his forearms as his hands moved under the snug tank top she wore to spread across her stomach.

Opening her eyes when he paused in his ministrations, she felt the weight of his chin as he rested it on her shoulder. She could feel his steady breathing, the rise and fall of his chest against her back a warm and reassuring presence.

"So is this where you used to bring all the girls when you were growing up?" Abby asked, angling her head to the side so she could make out the faint smirk that curved his lips.

It was her second trip to Stillwater with Gibbs to see his father since they had become a couple, but the first time he'd taken her to the hidden lookout on the outskirts of town where they now stood. Surrounded by trees, except for the small break in front of them, barely a sound could be heard in the distance, with only the sporadic calls of wildlife every now and then breaking into the night. Abby could understand why Gibbs liked it here; it was peaceful and secluded.

"Nah, I used to come here to think...you and Shannon are the only ones I've brought here."

"You came here to think?" Abby asked surprised. "I would've thought this place would've been jam packed with cars and fogged up windows."

Gibbs chuckled and nuzzled his nose in her hair, breathing her in as he spoke. "That's on the other side of town...only enough room up here for one car, not many people know about this place."

Abby leaned her head back against his shoulder, savoring his closeness, and not for the first time found herself in awe of the affect Gibbs had on her. Even though they'd been together for over six months, she still sometimes found it hard to believe that he was hers. That he felt the same way she did and that they had become almost inseparable outside work hours.

Bit by bit Gibbs was sharing parts of himself with her, of his past and his desires for the future, with her. By him bringing her to a place that held special meaning to him, that had been a place he and Shannon had once visited together, made Abby realize just how important she had become to him. It was something so simple and yet it meant so much to her.

"How did you manage to stumble across it then?" she asked, moving her hand to settle on top of Gibbs', her fingers sliding between his larger ones spanned over her abdomen.

"Was driving around, blowing off steam after an argument with Jack...since it's out of the way the only people I know that use it are the ones that own the farmhouse further down the road."

"So that means it's just you and me, out here, all alone..." she trailed off, turning in his arms.

They'd turned off several main roads and onto dirt track in through woodlands before reaching the small opening in the vegetation. Pulling the car over into the bend in the road, they'd gotten out, the summer air and solitude adding to the arousal that Abby had been trying to fight back all day. In the distance, the lights of Stillwater flickered but Abby felt like she and Gibbs were the only two people on the planet.

His scent, that was so uniquely Gibbs, made her giddy, his solid body and strong arms surrounding her sending her hormones into a frenzy. Abby felt her breathing start to speed up as her mind wandered to what she wanted to do to him, with him and exactly where she wanted him. They'd spent the entire day with Jackson, so apart from a few light kisses and touches, her contact with Gibbs had been minimal. Every cell in her body had been crying out to be alone with him all day, and Abby now found that she was unwilling to wait until they got back to the house before she could have him.

Ever since her relationship with Gibbs had become more than just friendship, everything in life seemed better. She'd been in love with him for such a long time that being able to finally give in to her feelings, and for him to do the same, had taken some getting used to. The physical side of their relationship hadn't been one of those things. From their first time together, their bodies had seemed to move in sync. Their progression of getting to know what pushed each other's buttons, what they liked and needed, had only added to the intensity and pleasure of each time.

"Don't you think we should make the most of the time alone..." she suggested, ever so gently pressing her lips to his, the kiss brief but leaving her wanting so much more. "No work, no friends or family...just us?"

Their faces were so close. Gibbs gently rubbed his nose alongside hers, and Abby let out a strangled moan as his hot breath against her skin sent a shockwave rolling through her to pool between her legs. She could feel the heat radiating off the entire length of his body and permeating right through her. His hands ghosted up and down the length of her bare arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake, her arousal elevating when Gibbs' tongue darted out to moisten his lips, and at the same time licked hers.

"Haven't spent as much time with you lately as I wanted to," Gibbs admitted, leaning his foreheads against hers. "Not just you and me...like this."

"We've both been working long hours, it's why we need to get away every now and then, so we can spend time together...and to try new things," she added coyly.

"New things huh?"

Gibbs didn't wait for her to answer; instead he sealed his lips over hers, gently nibbling, tugging and sucking on them before he slipped his tongue between Abby's lips.

Abby returned the kiss, deepening it with each brush of their lips until they were gasping into each other's mouth in between wet open mouthed kisses. The faint pulse between her thighs increased to an aching throb and she undulated her hips into Gibbs' wanting the relief only he could give her. Her desperate whimper snapped something in his control and he thrust his tongue against hers, tangling, exploring and tasting her until their lungs were almost depleted of oxygen.

"Need you, Gibbs...want you..." she gasped. Moving her mouth next to his ear, she continued, whispering into the shell of his ear, "inside me, on the hood of your car."

The simultaneous groan and shiver that ran through him were a complete contrast to the shaky words that came from between his lips. "Don't wanna dent the car, Abbs."

Abby licked the sensitive skin just under his ear, her fingers threading into the hair at the back of his neck. "Is that your subtle way of telling me I'm eating too many cupcakes?"

"Didn't mean it like that...you know I love each and every one of your curves," to emphasize his comment, Gibbs slid his hands down over her backside and began kissing his way down her chest.

Abby gyrated her hips into his again, unable to hold back the moan that rose up in her throat as she rubbed against the bulge in the front of his pants. He was as turned on as she was, and at least out here where there was no-one around for miles they wouldn't have to be quiet like they needed to be while they were staying with Jackson.

"If we damage the car I'll pay for it...I want you...here, now, on the front of your car."

She slipped her hands under the front of his t-shirt, her fingers slowly trailing up over his stomach and carding through the soft silver hair that covered his chest. Even though their only light was provided by the moon, Abby could see his eyes sparkle.

Letting her nails rake down over his skin she heard Gibbs' sharp intake of breath when she reached the waistband of his cargo shorts. She dipped a finger inside and ran it tortuously slow back and forth, causing him to grip firmly onto her hips. With her free hand she pushed his t-shirt up, continuing to lift it until it was high enough so she could take one of his nipples into her mouth. Gibbs groaned as she sucked and licked over the bud, the finger that had been teasing in the front of his shorts now trailing down the outside before she cupped the hardening length of him in her hand.

Gibbs' hips jerked forward when she began to massage him through the loose fitting material, his hands holding onto her waist as he ground into her touch.

"Abby..." he warned, his body's movements betraying the tone in his voice. "We shouldn't do this out here."

"There's no-one around, Gibbs...it's dark and it's getting late...it's just you, me and the local wildlife," she grinned, his startled gasp delighting her when she nuzzled her face into the centre of his chest and playfully nipped at his skin.

Unable to keep himself restrained any longer, Gibbs reversed their positions, trapping her body between him and the car. The movement broke Abby's contact with his skin and groin, but within seconds her hands grabbed a hold of his ass and dragged him closer so nothing separated them but their layers of clothes. She felt his rough warm hands glide under her t-shirt and up her back as their lips met in another heated kiss. He took her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it slowly before releasing it and swiping his tongue repeatedly across it.

Abby could feel his growing hardness against her, sending a rush of heat and moisture straight to her core. Stopping the kiss, she took in ragged gasps for air, feeling Gibbs' lips as he brushed them up and down the side of her face. The feel of his body, knowing that he was as close as she was to completely losing it brought her even nearer to the edge.

"Sure you don't wanna do this inside?" Gibbs asked, curving his hands down over her ass, and lightly squeezing, "the seats are a bit softer."

"More room out here...think we're gonna need all the fresh air we can get too," Abby grinned in response, stripping his shirt over his head and throwing it behind her to land on the windscreen.

Gibbs lifted her to sit on the hood of the car, and Abby felt the slight warmth still radiating from the engine. She slid to the edge, crossing her ankles around his lower back and bringing him closer to where she wanted him most. Gibbs' hands smoothed along her thighs, his fingertips dipping under the hem of her shorts and pushing them up her legs further. Abby spread her thighs open as far as she could while still allowing her ankles to be crossed behind him, her silent plea obvious when she tried to angle towards his wandering hands.

Gibbs, however, had other plans and she groaned in frustration when his touches stopped and moved away from where she craved them. In one swift motion he removed Abby's tank top and had her stretched out on her back, her arms raised above her head as his fingers and mouth trailed down over her body.

Kissing his way over her stomach, his hands reached underneath her to undo her bra. Unclasping it and slipping it off, his tongue instantly covered the newly exposed supple flesh, his groan of satisfaction vibrating against her. Abby moaned and arched up, encouraging him to continue, her fingers tangling in his hair and holding his head in place as he devoured her.

As Gibbs continued to lavish her breast with his mouth, his hands sought out the zipper of her shorts. Fumbling with the button, he became a man possessed frantically trying to unfasten them and touch her. His lips impulsively moved to the other side of her chest, alternating between the soft swell of her breast and the hardened peak of her nipple while his fingers worked at getting her shorts off.

The second he had the zipper down Gibbs curled a long strong finger inside her panties to slip into her slickened folds. Abby cried out, thrusting her hips off the hood of the challenger as he worked his finger back and forth, circling her clit at the end of each motion. Clenching onto his forearm, she dug her nails in, panting as he pushed his finger deeper inside her.

Gasping harshly, Abby framed his face in her hands, bringing him closer so she could crush her lips to his. Gibbs groaned into her mouth as her tongue slid against his, another of his fingers delving into the wetness between her legs. She bucked up against him, every nerve on edge and craving his touch everywhere.

As much as she wanted to draw it out, to take their time and enjoy the fact that they were alone and about to engage in one of the many fantasies she had about him, Abby also needed the kind of physical release she could only get if he was buried in her, and she needed it now.

"Not gonna last long," Abby whimpered, shamelessly grinding on his fingers. "Been waiting all day to have you."

Lifting her hips up, Abby encouraged Gibbs to remove her remaining clothing. Withdrawing his fingers from her he took hold of her shorts and underwear, easing both from her legs and throwing them onto the pile of clothes on the windscreen.

Gibbs looked down at her spread out and naked in front of him, her creamy skin glowed in the moonlight and he felt himself harden even more. The smell of her arousal wafted up into his nostrils and he continued to gaze at her, unable to look away as he undid his shorts and let them drop to the ground. His boxers quickly followed, pushing them down and freeing his erection from its confines. Gibbs stepped out of the clothing but didn't bother to pick it up off the ground, his lustful eyes absorbing every detail of Abby lying before him.

"God, Abbs, you're so beautiful..."

Abby smiled and sat up, taking his hard length in her hand. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself there, Marine."

Gently stroking up and down, Abby couldn't help but let her hungry gaze take all of him in; his toned shoulders and arms, the strong hands that covered her hips, the solid and perfectly chiselled contours of his chest, muscled and powerful thighs that led up to the thick cock that continued to swell under her fingers.

Abby watched him, jaw clenched, eyelids flickering open and closed as he thrust into her hand. She fought against the urge to bend forward and take him in her mouth, instead stopping her actions and guiding him towards her entrance.

Lowering herself backwards but remaining raised on her elbows, Abby watched in the dim light as Gibbs slowly pushed inside her, his full length gradually disappearing. She groaned at the feeling of him sliding in, completely filling her as her body contracted around him.

Laying back on the hood, Abby looked up at Gibbs, his chest heaving as he tried to regain some control. All she knew in that moment was him, the feel of him throbbing inside her, his lustful gaze focused only on her and the unquestioning love he showed her every chance he got. Their sex life had always been passionate, sometimes slow and erotic, other times hard, fast and desperate, but Gibbs never failed to make her feel special, to make Abby believe she was the only woman he wanted.

Gripping onto her hips firmly Gibbs started to move, his movements teasing and unhurried even though both of them were balancing on the verge of their orgasms. Abby's mouth fell open as she tried to remember the need to breathe when all she could think of was the intense pleasure the friction of their bodies was creating.

She writhed underneath him, moaning as Gibbs bent forward to take one of her hardened nipples in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it and sucking hard, Abby's back arched up towards his mouth as Gibbs continued to thrust into her.

"More, Gibbs...faster, need..." she trailed off mid-sentence, crying out when Gibbs withdrew all the way to rub the tip of his cock over her sensitive and swollen flesh.

Releasing her breast from his mouth, he stood back up and thrust into her again, changing the angle of his strokes and quickening his pace. Abby tried to push against him, but Gibbs was holding onto her hips so tightly she could barely move.

With each plunge inside her, he started to grunt with the force of his movements, and the sound of him giving himself up to his desires only added to Abby's need for release. Her heels dug into his ass and she frantically reached for the sides of the car, wanting something to use for leverage, but not wanting to sit up because the angle Gibbs was driving into her was making her crazy.

Abby could feel the slight sway of the car underneath her as their bodies moved, her mind briefly flickering to the handbrake and its ability to stay on. Her distraction was only temporary though because when Gibbs' breathing and the rapid pounding of his hips against hers became more erratic she knew he was about to let go.

Letting one of his hands drop from her hips, his finger ventured between them to rub over her clit, her internal muscles instantly rippling around him and drawing a guttural scream of pleasure from her throat as she came. Everything around her blacked out, except for the sensations of her orgasm washing over her, every muscle contracted and flexed, her back arching even higher. Gibbs' hips snapped against her several times more, thrusting deep inside her, his head falling forward so his face was nestled between her breasts when he found his release.

Abby heard his muffled groan in her ears, her body trembling around and underneath him as smaller shockwaves continued to shudder through their joined bodies. Gibbs rested his weight on one hand next to her head while the other skimmed up and down her side, trying to sooth her body and calm her still hurried breathing.

"Only you, Abby," he said huskily, lifting his head up from her chest. "Only you would be able to get me to have sex on the front of a car."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips closer to hers. Abby knew he wasn't the type of guy who would normally be tempted to do something like this, maybe in his younger years but not now...or at least so she had thought. And even though it hadn't taken much persuading she was sure the chances of it happening again would be rare, so she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"So I guess that means what we have is serious," she whispered into his mouth, teasing his lips apart.

She rasped her fingers down the long length of his back, leaving a trail in the fine sheen of sweat that had formed and enjoying the way his muscles twitched underneath her touch.

"Always has been, Abbs, always will be."

The End.


End file.
